pokefanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
AIK003
trzeci odcinek anime Adventure in Kalos wyemitowany w Polsce 06 stycznia 2014 roku. Treść Alex i Luke postanowili zrobić dwuwalki, czego dziewczyna zabardzo nie lubiła, ale kij. Do walki staną Lucario oraz Froakie Luke'a kontra Glameow i Fennekin Alex. Oboje wyrzucili pokeballa. Starter Luke'a rozglądał się po terenie. - Froakie, co umiesz!? - Luke schyla się do pokemona, ale ten ignoruje chłopaka i odwraca się od niego. - Froakie, co ci jest? - Fennekin, a ty co umiesz?? - Alex kucnęła do żółtej lisiczki, ta uśmiechnęła się i pokazała Ognisty Strzał. Tak, to jest bardzo dobry atak. - Luke, co jest? - Froakie nie chce walczyć. Chyba mnie nie lubi... - Spróbuj go jakoś przekonać. - powiedziała Alex i usiadła. - Lucario, porozmawiaj z nim. Lucario zaczął rozmawiać z Froakiem. Ten powiedział, że Luke jest strasznie dziecinny i nie będzie walczył z dzieckiem. - Froakie, ja mam pietnaście lat. Nie jestem takim dzieckiem o jakim myślisz!! - krzyknął Luke, ale Froakie nadal go nie chciał słuchać, uciekł na drzewo i położył się spać. - No to może Glameow i Fennekin na Pikachu i Lucario, co? - zaproponowała Alex. - Stoi. Trenerzy stoją na miejscach i wystawiają pokemony do walki. - Panie mają pierwszeństwo - mówi Luke. - Dzięki - odpowiada Alex - Fennekin, użyj Ognistego Strzału, natomiast ty Glameow Kulę cienia. - Pokemony użyły swoich ataków na Lucario, jednak jest to tak niesamowity pokemon, że Kościo pędem odwrócił te ataki prosto na Glameow. - Pikachu, użyj Pioruna!! - wrzasnął chłopak, Pikachu skierował iskry na Fennekina, lecz ten uniknął ataku i użył Kręgu Ognia. - Pika!! - krzyknął żółty pokemon z bólu. - Spokojnie, Pikachu, spokojnie! Teraz użyj Elektrycznej Fuzji, teraz! Pokemon szarżował na Fennekin z tak niesamowitą prędkością, że za nim Alex wydała komendę Fennekin już padła. - Mogłam się tego spodziewać - mruknąła Alex i schowała Fennekin do pokeballa. - Ale i tak imponująco. Glameow, zostałeś teraz ty. Użyj Blefu! - Pokemon Taigi zaczął iskrzeć. - Tak, teraz użyj Elektrycznej fuzji na Lucario! - Poke-kot biegłw stronę Lucario, ten się zagapił i odleciał prosto w drzewo na któym spał Froakie, pokemon się obudził i krzyknął na Lucario. - Ci- cicho! - wrzasnął Lucario. Był sparaliżowany, wstał i z jego dłoni wyrosła długa kość. Atakował Glemeowa, ale on z gracją unikał tych ataków. - Pikachu, teraz ty!! - krzyknął Luke do pokemona, pokemon wyraźnie był gotowy. - Pika? - to mogło by oznaczać ''Napewno. - Spokojnie... Nic mu się nie stanie. - rzekł Luke i wydał komendę. - Elektryczna Awaria!!! - Pikachu stworzył ogromną kulę elektryczności i skierował ku Lucario i Glameow, po paru sekundach oba pokemony padły. - Co? Wyeliminowałeś swojego pokemona, poto, by wygrać walkę? - zdziwiła się Alex. - Tak. Lucario? Nie gniewasz się? - Nie. Chociaż mógłbym ci tą kość wsadzić w... - Już wiem gdzie... - przerywa pokemonowi Luke. Odwraca się i słyszy śpiew ptaka. To jakiś pokemon. - Wooow. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem takiego pokemona!! - Luke wyjął pokedex. Urządzenie szybko odpowiedziało: - Fletchling. Fletchlingi są małymi ptakami Pokémon, podobnymi w wyglądzie do rudzików. Mają pomarańczową głowę z trójkątnym żółtym znakiem z tyłu każdego oka. Ich ciało i skrzydła są szare, a na końcówkach mają białe odstające pióra. Mają długi, czarny ogon z białym paskiem w kształcie litery "v".Chociaż jest małym pokemonem, całkiem nieźle lata. Szuka patyków by zbudować swoje gniazda. - Aha. - mówi chłopak. - Pikachu! Urzyj Pioruna! - Pikachu rzucił się na Fletchlinga, lecz ten odleciał, ale nie za daleko. Luke spróbował jeszcze raz. - Pikachu, teraz Szybki atak! - jednak znów pokemon zrobił uniki. Parę minut później, może nawet godzinę później, trener padł zmęczony z pokeballem w ręku. - Nigdy go nie złapie. - wymamrotał. Pokemon ptak podleciał do niego i usiadł na jego ręku. Zaczął coś ćwiergotać. - Mówi, że chciał zobaczyć na co cię stać. - tłumaczy Lucario z lodem przy ramieniu. - Chce być twoim pokemonem. Fletchling uśmiecha się do Luke'a, naciska pokeballa i wchodzi do niego, po czym się łapie. - O!! - krzyknął i odrazu wstał na nogi. - Świetnie. To już mój drugi pokemon w Kalos! - Gratki, Luke. Też bym tak chciała. - powiedziała Alex i się uśmiechnęła. Kategoria:Odcinki (Pokemon) Kategoria:Twórczość użytkownika ŁUKASZ 10 Kategoria:Seria Adventure in Kalos